The Most Precious Gift of All
by Akkadia
Summary: A small birthday dinner turns into something more when a certain fan helps Mao overcome his fears and tell the most important person in his life how he truly feels. Dedicated to the wonderful Princess Serenity-chan! Please read and review!


A/N: Okay this is way late but I decided I was still going to share it. Considering I did a DaiMao one-shot around the time of Mao's birthday last year I figured I'd do one again this year and this is the result. And again like 'A celebration of life and love'. Our wonder Princess-serenity-chan will be well guest starring in the chapter considering I wrote this for her as a belated birthday present. I hope you all enjoy it! Please keep in mind as you read this though it was ridden over 3 or 4 days with me running on very little sleep.

OH BEFORE I FORGET!

A deep heartfelt thank you to Princess-Serenity Chan for inspiring this idea in the first place and for all the help on the trivia. I hope this is worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I own the idea itself nothing more nothing less

DAIMAO

Stefanie gazed into her half empty glass of Irish Whiskey with a smile dancing on her features. She thought back to earlier that day and couldn't help but chuckle. Her friends had bid her a final birthday wish before saying farewell til they chose to meet up again. But she had decided to stay behind and enjoy a glass of home and just relax.

The atmosphere at the restarurant 'Shunjuu' had been a friendly relaxing one with a beautiful view of the city. A calming sigh escaped her lips as she took another sip from her beautiful filigree glass. The day had started out perfect and she couldn't think of a better way to end it. Then again nothing she could think of could top this. That was until she heard a voice from behind her.

"I do not want to hear another word about it."

Stefanie nearly dropped her glass when she heard the voice. It was very familiar and she placed her glass on the table and chanced turning around. It had been a very good thing she had set her glass down. The feeling in her hands had now ceased to exist.

"But Dai-chan-"

"Mao I'm going to miss your birthday this year. Triple zone falls on the day and you know I have to be filming. And because of the events earlier I managed to get the rest of my schedule freed up." Daisuke said as the two young men took their seats at the table.

"Out of curiosity what did you tell your manager?" Mao asked.

"The truth, I'm exhausted and I need a short break." Daisuke admitted.

"Yet you are here at Shunjuu restaurant with me." Mao pointed out slyly.

"I was never asked what I was going to do during my break." Daisuke said, "So I can't be called out if I'm confronted about this."

Mao reached over and took Daisuke's hand into his own. "But in all honesty you have been looking very fatigued lately. Are you taking care of yourself?" He glanced down when he realized his actions and pulled away blushing.

Daisuke only smiled, "I'm the one who's supposed to be worrying about you, you know. I mean I am Buchou' after all am I not?" he teased. "I'm okay, the event today was just well eventful."

Mao nodded satisfied with the answer. "Oh was our favorite fan there?"

"You mean Stefanie? Of course I've grown accustomed to seeing her," Daisuke smiled, "You know it would seem odd if she wasn't at the events. To be honest I would be worried if she didn't appear."

Stefanie couldn't hold back her gasp and she turned around to finish her glass of whiskey before excusing herself not wanting to interrupt the boy's dinner. She had just walked past Mao when Daisuke happened to glance up.

"Stefanie?"

Stefanie froze, "Oh hi."

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked smiling warmly.

"Oh, just finishing a drink. I had my birthday dinner here." Stefanie explained.

"I guess great minds think alike." Mao said quietly. He turned to look at the redhead, "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time over 4 months." He glanced down at the chair beside him, "Would you care to join us or do you have other plans?"

Stefanie was nearly taken aback. She had always wanted to just sit and chat with both of them but never once thought it could even be possible. "No, no I'd love to if I'm not intruding of course."

"Of course not." Daisuke put in, "We'll make this an even better birthday dinner."

"Oh that's right, you said it's your birthday right?" Mao asked.

Stefanie nodded almost shyly. "That's correct."

After Daisuke and Mao had ordered their food and had ordered Stefanie another glass of her Irish whiskey the three of them engaged in friendly conversation. It was as if Stefanie had been part of the dinners many times in the past and she fit in perfectly.

"So Dai-chan tells me that you two talked about the world cup for a few minutes." Mao said after taking a bite of his food.

By this time Stefanie had finished her glass satisfied and smiled warmly, "Yes I'm a fan. To be honest though when you started talking about it during the 2nd event I felt bad."

Daisuke returned the smile, "It's okay. I'm just glad I was able to make at least one fan smile. And I'm glad it was you."

Stefanie's cheeks were colored faint red with a blush. "So Mao how have things been going since you're retirement?"

"Very well. I decided I am actually going to take a year break then start fresh for my studies." Mao explained.

"I'm the one who actually told him he should do that. He's still young he should enjoy his life to the fullest." Daisuke chuckled.

"Well you're still pretty young yourself." Stefanie pointed out and you have the looks to match that theory."

Daisuke only shrugged, "Well I take care of myself. You remember what I said at the event."

Stefanie only nodded, "I always have an amazing time at the events. You never fail to make me smile every time."

"He has that natural ability." Mao said glancing at Daisuke who was fishing in his pocket. "Dai-chan you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I-" Daisuke was interrupted when his cell phone went off. "Oh please excuse me." He stood up from the table, "Moshi moshi?" After a moment he covered the mouthpiece, " I'm sorry I need to take this." He stepped away from the table and moved out of the main room of the restaurant.

Mao glanced up at Stefanie. "It is really good to see you again. Dai-chan spoke of you whenever I see him after his past events."

Stefanie chuckled. "I've been a fan of his since his Ultra man days. And a fan of yours since I saw you in Tenimyu."

"So basically since our debuts correct?" Mao asked.

"Yes that's right. And I'm not sure if you noticed but I have tried my best to attend all the events you had in the past and all the events Dai-chan has had including today. It was one of the best birthday presents I could have asked for." Stefanie admitted.

"When I saw you at all my events I was always happy. To be honest I didn't think I'd see you again." Mao chuckled, "But I'm glad you were here." He looked around and began fidgeting in his seat.

Stefanie noticed this and smiled, "Mao are you okay?"

"Um actually no, I'm not." Mao confessed softly. "May I tell you a secret? And will you please not judge me for it?"

"Of course you can tell me anything and I will keep your confidence, you have my word." Stefanie promised.

Mao bit his lip before sighing. "I like Dai-chan."

Stefanie raised her eyebrow confused, "Do you mean like him or 'like' him?"

The blush on Mao's face said everything.

"I see. Do you want to tell me the details?" Stefanie asked.

"Well as you already know Dai-chan and I have been working together on several projects and we have become very close. Understandable I hope after the Takumi-kun series." Mao began. "I think I started to feel something between the filming of Niji no Garasu and Bibou no Detail. I wanted to tell him right before we filmed the um –" his face darkened in a blush, "-the love scene in the music hall. But I couldn't because I didn't want to have any awkwardness between us."

"I can understand that." Stefanie said.

"After we finished filming the 5th movie my feelings had grown deeper." Mao continued, "But I still couldn't tell him because I was afraid of losing his friendship. Dai-chan is one of the most important people in my life. The last thing I want is for him to hate me."

"Mao, may I ask you something?" Stefanie asked.

"Um, sure."

"During all the times you have been with Dai-chan he's treated you a bit differently then everyone else hasn't he?"

Mao took a moment before nodding. "Yeah actually now that you mention it."

"I've watched you two in the movies and on all the specials you have both appeared on and every time I see Dai-chan he's always smiling whenever he looks at you." Stefanie said smiling. "I honestly think you should tell him how you feel. He may not return your feelings but I can tell he cares about you enough that he could never hate you."

Mao shook his head, "No, no I can't I-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Mao listen to me you can." Stefanie said in a reassuring voice. "Consider it a birthday present to me. Tell Dai-chan how you feel."

"Do you really think he'll return my feelings?" Mao asked doubtfully.

"I honestly don't know but I do know that Dai-chan can't hate you, there's no possible way." Stefanie answered. "And if you want I'll stay here with you."

"Thank you Stefanie." Mao said smiling. Moments later they were joined once again by Daisuke.

"Very sorry about that. That was my manager. He wanted to confirm some details about a future project then he started on a completely different subject. I had to tell him my phone was dying just so I could hang up." Daisuke said as he sat back down immediately noticing the change of atmosphere. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. But everything will be even better when Mao here tells you what he just told me." Stefanie said lightly kicking Mao under the table.

Daisuke looked at his younger friend confused. "Mao what is she talking about?"

Mao swallowed audibly, "Um Dai-chan may I ask you something?"

Daisuke's look of confusion was replaced with a smile, "Of course Mao, you know you can ask me anything."

"Um, well if I told you I like someone what would you say?"

Daisuke chuckled, "I'd say congratulations. And ask if you have told this person yet."

"Actually no."

"I see is it someone I know?" Daisuke asked now curious.

"Yes someone you know very well, someone you see every day." Mao said softly.

"Every day?"

Mao nodded, "Yes, every time you look in the mirror."

"In the-" Daisuke stopped short his brown eyes widening in surprise, "You mean you-"

Mao nodded again this time his eyes cast down to the floor. "I'm sorry." He was taken by surprise when he felt his chin being tilted up, "Dai-chan?"

Daisuke chuckled warmly, "Mao you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I-" Mao began, "You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you silly." Daisuke said looking at Stefanie, "Could you hate him?"

Stefani chuckled, "Impossible." She said looking at Mao, "I told you it would turn out all right."

Mao only nodded in return. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad you felt you could trust me with a secret as important as that." Stefanie said smiling, "But we still need to hear what Dai-chan's response to your confession is."

"You want to know my response?" Daisuke asked. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and once he was sure the coast was clear leaned close to Mao and kissed him on the corner of his lips, "I like you too. I have for a while now."

Mao blushed deeply, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Daisuke answered holding onto Mao's hand. He turned to Stefanie, "I guess I owe you a thank you."

"You two don't owe me anything. All I want it for you two to be happy. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that." Stefanie said as a faint yawn escaped her lips. "Well I don't know about you two but I think it's best if I head home. It's been a pretty eventful day."

"Yes we should be heading home ourselves too." Daisuke said, "Mao would you like me to make sure you get home safe?"

Mao's cheeks faintly darkened, "Actually would be all right if I stayed at your place tonight? Who knows when we'll get to see each other like this again."

Daisuke chuckled, "Of course." He turned to Stefanie, "Stefanie before you go will you promise me something?"

Stefanie nodded, "Anything."

"Will you keep this-" Daisuke gestured between himself and Mao, "-a secret?"

"Of course. I had no intention of saying anything to anyone but at least you will have someone you can come to if you need to talk." Stefanie said smiling warmly.

"Yes, thank you very much." Mao said.

"It's like I told you, no thanks needed." Stefanie said. "Just do me a favor and think of me sometimes."

The three left the restaurant and began walking in the same direction. "I'm guessing you'll be taking the same train as us?" Mao asked.

"Yes but I'll be getting off at a different stop though." Stefanie said. "If it's inconvenient for you two I'll try to ride a different car."

"No, the train is usually pretty empty around this time." Daisuke said, "It is just about 11pm so we shouldn't have too much trouble."

The three headed to the station and boarded the 11pm train, which was thankfully rid of any other riders besides themselves. Once they reached Stefanie's stop she turned to the boys and gave them a bright smile. "I'll see you guys later. Stay safe."

Daisuke and Mao bid her farewell, "I'm glad we could make your birthday a great one."

"I couldn't have asked for a better day in all my 30 years of living." Stefanie said, "Thank you." With that she exited the train waving to them as the car disappeared from site.

Once the train had started going at the face past Daisuke looked around for cautionary measures before looking down at Mao. "How long?"

Mao had been focused on his phone checking his messages he hadn't at first noticed he was being addressed. "Huh what?"

"How long have you liked me?" Daisuke asked.

Mao locked his phone and placed it into his pocket, "Since after the second movie."

"That long?" Daisuke asked astonished, "And you kept it a secret for this long?"

Mao only nodded, "To be honest I was never going to tell you. But Stefanie said she thought I should."

Daisuke leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Mao's cheek, 'I am so glad she did."

Mao shivered, "Um, Dai-chan when we get to your apartment may I give myself an early birthday present?"

Daisuke pulled back chuckling, "Do I have something you want?"

"In a way yes." Mao said.

"Okay, anything you want it's yours." Daisuke vowed, "I promise."

"I'll hold you too that." Mao said smiling.

DAIMAO

Daisuke placed his keys on the book next to the door and let Mao in, "As per usual make yourself comfortable." He removed his shoes and placed a pair of slippers in front of his guest's feet as well as his own before stepping into the main room. "So your present, do you want it now or-?"

Mao silenced Daisuke as he pushed him up against the wall sealing the older man's lips with a deep kiss. Thanks to their slight height differences Mao had to stand on the tips of his toes. Seconds later he nearly broke the kiss when he felt Daisuke's arms encircle around him and he was lifted off his feet. He remembered the older man had been working out a lot and wasn't surprised that he could hold him.

Daisuke's mind had been clouded with what he was sure was lust and he broke the kiss breathing heavily and speaking huskily, "I want you closer."

Mao obliged by wrapping his legs around Daisuke's waist just as Daisuke lifted him up. His arms locked around the dark-haired actor's neck and his lips connected once again with the other man's in a lustful kiss.

Daisuke held tight to the soon to be birthday boy and carefully carried him towards the bedroom. "Mao do you want me to give you your present?" He gently laid the younger boy down onto the soft pillows.

Mao pulled Daisuke down on top of him and kissed him again this time snaking his hand up the older man's shirt, "I told you I plan to take it myself." His hand reached its destination and he pinched Daisuke's nipple earning a gasp from the assaulted man. He then managed to flip them over so Mao was now straddling Daisuke's waist and he leaned down to whisper into Daisuke's ear, "Take off your shirt for me."

Daisuke obliged removing his blue and white striped shirt and his white undershirt revealing his toned muscled stomach and chest. Seconds later he felt Mao attacking his neck and collarbone with faint kisses and even fainter bite marks. "I never took you to be so-" He couldn't get the words out since a moan reached his lips first.

Mao smirked as his lips encircled themselves around Daisuke's nipple sucking hard, "There's a lot people are not aware of many things about me."

"I'm liking this side of you to be honest." Daisuke gasped, "I guess you're not the young actor I have come to adore and admire and now-" He arched his back when he felt Mao's hand reaching down. "Mao?"

Mao had begun to trail his kisses down Daisuke's chest while his southbound hand began to undo Daisuke's belt and gray dress slacks before slowly sliding his hand into his soon to be lover's boxers. He slowly grasped the prize he found there, the weight of Daisuke's manhood hard and Mao was sure aching rested in his palm and he gently circled the tip with his finger before slowly moving his hand down to the base and back up again.

At the same time he trailed his kisses back up Daisuke's abdomen stopping again at is nipples this time going for the neglected one. His hand increased the speed on the hot and heavy flesh trusted in his palm and his lips and tongue encircled themselves over the reddening nub, "Do you like it?" He asked his voice a deep purr, exotic yet unfamiliar even to his own ears.

Daisuke's eyes had widened. Never before had he known his younger former co-star to be this aggressive but he wasn't complaining, "Hai." He breathed when he realized Mao was still waiting for an answer. "What are you up to Mao?"

Mao moved his mouth away from Daisuke's assaulted nipple and moved back down to his waist pulling Daisuke's slacks and boxers off revealing Daisuke in all his glory. "If anyone is up to something, Dai-chan it's you." He teased as he began to kiss the very tip of Daisuke's erection. He could taste the saltiness of precum gathered at the slit and he slipped his tongue gently into it causing Daisuke to buck his hips up involuntarily.

"Mao!"

Mao moved his lips away and took a hold of Daisuke's closest hand entangling his fingers with the others, "Please, Kyosuke."

Daisuke only nodded, "Hai, Kyo-kyosuke."

Satisfied with that Mao moved back down again and captured Daisuke's manhood encircling his lips over the hardened length sucking intensely. His tongue dancing along the sides as his head bobbed up and down.

It was all Daisuke could do not to thrust into Mao's overly sexy and exotic mouth but when he felt Mao's hand move back up to his nipple and begin to tweak them and his other hand moving down to grasp his sac felt his hips move on their own and he nearly shoved his entire length down Maos' throat, "Gomen." He gasped.

Mao only shook his head moving his mouth lips and tongue with the gesture. He moved away long enough to say, "I wanted you to do that." Before going back to his original task.

Daisuke by this time was panting hard sweat beginning to glisten on his body, "Kyosuke, what are you doing to me?" He panted.

Mao moved away again long enough to answer, "I'm getting my birthday present silly."

"Birthday present? I-I don't understand." Daisuke spoke in a breathless voice.

"My present to myself is to allow myself to make you see stars." Mao said simply.

Daisuke knew what he meant and he smiled, "If that's what you want love then I won't stop you. Just tell me do you want me to tell you when I'm going to come?"

Mao shook his head, "I want to figure out for myself." With that he moved back to his lover in waiting's length deep throating him in one go humming at the same time sending a wave of vibrations throughout his throat and along Daisuke's member.

Daisuke was reaching the point of ecstasy but he knew he could take a little more. After all it seemed like Mao was determined to make this the best orgasm of his life and so far he was doing an amazing job.

He was taken by surprise though when he felt Mao relax his throat completely and took him all the way into his mouth til there was nothing visable and sucked hard before pulling back again to the very tip sucking on it constantly. His left hand was tweaking each nipple sporadically and his right hand teasing his sac.

That did it. Daisuke knew he was about to orgasm but true to his word he didn't say anything. But somehow Mao could tell as well and he moved his hands faster and moved his lips teeth tongue and mouth back down to the middle. It was too much.

Daisuke cried out as his release overpowered him shaking him down to the core as he felt himself empty into Mao's hot awaiting mouth whom in turn seemed to be sucking the orgasm right out of him. His body spasmed and he was breathing hard. "Kami-sama…"

Mao swallowed audibly after moving away. He smiled a deep blush plastering his cheeks as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke still hadn't come down from his high and he took a moment to collect himself. "I'm better than okay." He laughed. "That was…" could there be any words to describe the pleasure the amazement the perfection he had just experienced?

"Did I get my birthday gift?" Mao asked.

"Yes." Daisuke chuckled, "You did. I saw stars."

Yokatta!" Mao exclaimed before a yawn escaped his lips. "Gomen ne."

Daisuke chuckled before gently placing a kiss his lover's lips, "It's been a long day and you and I both have no plans for tomorrow so I think we should sleep in while we have the chance."

"I have no plans you still have to meet with your manager tomorrow evening." Mao pointed out.

Daisuke laughed outwardly this time, "Sometimes I swear you know my schedule better than I do."

"That's what I'm here for." Mao said jokingly.

Daisuke by now had moved off the bed and was searching for a pair of sleep pants for the two of them to wear to bed. He wanted to badly to return the favor and make Mao feel what he had felt and he would have if the younger former actor hadn't let that yawn escape. But that didn't mean tomorrow was out of the question.

"Dai-chan may I sleep in your arms?" Mao asked the innocence back again.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Daisuke said as he tossed a spare pair of sleep pants to his lover.

The two of them climbed under the covers and Mao true to his word curled up into Daisuke's arms. Daisuke made no move to set an alarm. His manager knew not to bother him til later tomorrow evening so sleeping in for the first time in several weeks was definitely on the agenda and he was going to do it with the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on.

Before he allowed himself to fall asleep he pictured Stefanie and silently thanked her for bring this amazing treasure to his attention. With that last thought in mind he snuggled closer to Mao kissing him gently on the nose. "You know even though it's supposed to be your birthday soon I feel like I'm the one who was receiving the presents."

Mao smiled, "Dai-chan believe it or not you have given me the greatest gift of all time."

"Oh and what's that?" Daisuke asked returning the smile. He glanced down to see Mao had already appeared to have fallen asleep and he chuckled warmly, "Aishiteru." He whispered.

"That was my gift." Mao said faintly taking Daisuke by surprise.

Mao opened his eyes and the two of them shared a friendly laugh before snuggling down into the blankets again.

DAIMAO

Several miles away a certain redhead had just finished typing up what she could of her fan report before saving the document and closing the laptop for the night. She walked over to her window and looked up at the sky with a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Stefanie."

A/N: Okay that's it. I was going to write out a love scene but the way the story flowed out of me it just wouldn't work. I am willing to make this into a two-shot and have the next chapter contain a love scene if anyone would care for me to do it. I warn you though if you would like me to though it would take me a few weeks to do so. But I'll do my utmost best. Please review and tell me what you think and please look forward to the next chapter of Crying Confessions!


End file.
